my fable 2remix
by mayo lover
Summary: Follow our OC's on a wild fable adventure! Most likely will be some femslash here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Holly was an average young girl. She had short blond, slightly curled hair, with a natural white stripe in the front. She had pale skin and sapphire blue eyes. She was often seen with her closest friend, April. April had long, straight brunette hair. Her skin was pale, slightly more so than Holly's. And her eyes were like a mixture of brown and green. April and Holly were both friends with Rose and her little sister, which they all called "Sparrow". And just like them, they were homeless. They had all heard that something was going on in town.

Holly walked up to a crowd of people. They were all standing infront of a trader and his cart of items he wished to sell.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls!", the trader announced, "Come and see these magical treasures that I have acquired!"

Holly just rolled her eyes. It was just another trader pulling a scam to take people's money.

"Hey Holly! What's up?" she heard a familar voice behind her.

Holly turned. And sure enough, it was April. April smiled sweetly at her friend. Holly just looked back in her casual "What do you want?" kind of stare.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I heard all the commotion so I thought I'd check it out!"

"It's just a stupid trader trying to pull a stupid scam..."

Holly turned back around and saw Rose and sparrow nearby in the crowd. She made her way over, with April following close behind.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Holly asked.

"Oh, hey! Are you guys here watching this stupid thing too?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. It's all total rubbish. In'it?" Holly said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah..."

"And this my friends, is a magic music box. Turn the handle three times and you will be granted one, single wish! It can be yours, for only five gold coins!"

April and Sparrow both looked at the box in with an amused expression. Holly and Rose both rolled their eyes.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Rose declared.

Suddenly, a tall, elderly woman next to the smal group of girls turned to face them. She wore a hood over her head. She had red hair, and her eyes were white, showing that she was blind.

"We live in grim times indeed...if the young children are too world-weary to believe in magic. Most children your age believe eagerly." the mysterious woman said.

They all stared at the woman for a few seconds.

Rose then said, "Look, I can see your eyes are bad, but I'm telling you! That music box is rubbish!"

"That's what the seller thinks. He has no idea what he's stumbled upon. But you have an inkling, don't you? Some part of you wants to believe it's magic." She looked down at Sparrow. Then, she began to walk away. Rose looked down at her little sister.

"You...you really think it could be?"

The elderly woman looked back.

"For five gold coins you could have your answer..."

"For five gold coins we could eat for a week..." Rose responded.

The woman began to walk away.

"Listan to me Rose, at the end of that week, you and your little Sparrow would be no closer to your dream- no closer to the inside of that beautiful castle..." And with that, the woman was gone.

Rose looked down at her younger sister.

"What if it is true? I bet we could get five coins around town. What do we have to lose?"

Sparrow smiled.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sparrow said enthusiastically.

She ran off, anxious to earn the music box.

"Hey, wait up little Sparrow!"

Rose turned back to the other young girls.

"I'll see you two later then...bye!" She ran off after her sister.

The two other girls waved goodbye to their friend and looked at eachother.

"Do you really think it's real?" April asked slightly excited.

Holly just shrugged.

"Who knows? They'll find out soon enough. C'mon. Let's go home."

April nodded and followed her friend home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two girls walked back to their little hut. It was right by were Rose and Sparrow lived. It was small, little bigger than a box. It was made of wood and had hay inside it. April crawled inside and Holly went in after her. It was crowded, no doubt. Holly sat down and April laid her head down on her lap.

"What are you doing???" Holly asked.

April looked up with a tired smile.

"You make a good pillow..."

Holly just grunted. She was used to this kind of thing. April always did stuff like this. She didn't get it. She was always so happy yet she has nothing. She's dirt poor and has no family. Actually, April used to have a family, and a fairly wealthy one at that. She lived near Fairfax Gardens, a rich part of Bowerstone. Unforunately, her parents died in a fire started by bandits. She escaped with nothing but the clothes she wore. She had nothing, so she was forced to live on the streets here in Bowerstone Oldtown. Holly, on the other hand, had always lived in Oldtown. Her parents were murdered by an assasination group. Holly remembered when she first met April. She saw her crying under a nearby tree. In an act of kindness, she walked over and comforted the crying girl. Ever since then, they were friends.

Holly looked down at her lap and saw that her friend was sleeping. She couldn't help but smile. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it!" Rose said angrily, "The box disapeared!"

Sparrow looked up at her older sister.

"Mabye it was supposed to do that...we made our wish..."

"Yeah right...that dumb trader just ripped us off..."

They walked past the tiny hut. Rose looked inside to check on the two other girls. Both were cuddled up to eachother, still asleep. Rose just faintly smiled and walked over to where she lived. She found that dog there, but she didn't seem to care. She allowed it to stay. She went and laid down.

"Get some sleep, little Sparrow..."

Sparrow pet the dog and walked over to her bed, if you could call it a bed. They soon drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose woke up to the sound of barking.

"Umm....good dog...nice, stray dog..." the guard said nervously.

"Hush, boy!" Rose said.

"Ah, young Rose. Lord Lucien has ordered us to take you to see him in Castle Fairfax." the guard said.

Rose went wide eyed. Could the wish have come true? She looked over at Sparrow, who was still sleeping.

"Sparrow, wake up! We're going to Castle Fairfax!"

Sparrow awoke. She looked up at the guards.

"Come along, children!" the gaurd said, "We musn't keep the lord waiting."

They all walked off. They walked past the small hut, causing Holly to wake up. Holly looked outside and saw Sparrow and Rose walking off with the guards. She looked down at April and began shaking her.

"April! Wake up!"

April's eyes slowly opened.

"Huh...?"

"Rose and Sparrow just walked off with some guards. C'mon! Let's go see what's going on!"

Both girls walked out of the hut. They began spying on them. Eventually they reached the castle.

"They're going in Castle Fairfax!" April exclaimed.

Rose and her sister walked in with some butler. The two girls looked at eachother.

"Why do you think they're going in there?" April asked.

Holly shrugged.

"I dunno. You think their wish came true?"

"I...guess it did..."

It wasn't long before the saw the top room glowing. The two girls looked at it, wondering what was going on. Then, they flinched when they heard something that sounded like a gunshot. They looked up, worried about what was happening. Soon after, they saw something crash through the window! They realized that it was their friend, Sparrow!

"Oh, my God!" April screamed.

Holly looked up in terror. They ran to where Sparrow fell. When they got there, they saw the same old woman they saw earlier at the trader cart. She was carrying a badly injured Sparrow in her arms. The elderly woman looked back at the two girls.

"If you wish to leave this poor life behind, you may follow me..."

They exchanged glances. They weren't sure what the woman was talking about, but they ran after her, hoping that Sparrow would be alright


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two girls stood over their injured friend. They had arrived at a gypsy camp earlier that day. Sparrow was covered in bandages. It was amazing how she even lived after her fall. She had been sleeping since she got there.

"She won't be able to move much for awhile, but she'll live..." the old woman said.

Holly looked up at the woman. April, however, kept her eyes fixed on Sparrow.

"Come on. Let Sparrow get her rest." the woman said while stepping outside.

The two girls walked out after her. They stepped outside and looked up at the elderly woman.

"Will she really be ok...?" April timidly asked.

The blind woman looked down at the young girl.

"You have nothing to worry about. She'll be fine. She just needs plenty of rest."

She began to walk away. Holly looked up at her.

"Hey..."

The woman turned her head to look at her.

"We never caught your name...if we're gonna stay here, I think we should know..."

The woman stared for a short moment.

"It's Theresa."

With that, that woman walked off. April walked under a nearby tree and sat down. Holly went to sit next to her.

"Well...at least Sparrow will be ok...at least that's what Theresa said..." Holly said giving her a reasuring smile.

"Yeah...I guess..." April said smiling back weakly.

They sat there for awhile in silence. Holly rest her head against the back of tree. She closed her eyes and began to think. Suddenly, she heard sobbing noises. The opened her eyes and looked at the other girl. April was hugging her knees and had her head down, her face hidden. Holly placed her hand on the crying girl's shoulder. April looked up at her friend and wiped her tears away with her arm.

"It's okay April...." Holly said, trying to comfort her.

"No...it's not okay. Rose is dead. And Sparrow can't even move!"

More tears formed in her eyes. Holly frowned at her. She couldn't blame her for crying like this. Hell, she was upset too. She was just as much of friends with Rose and Sparrow as April was. But Holly never really did cry. In fact, she often preferred not to show much emotion at all. It only showed weakness. If she ever showed emotion, it was most likely to April, but she certainly never cried.

Feeling pity for her friend, she moved closer and wrapped her arms around April, embracing her in a hug. April looked up at her.

"I know, April...I'm just as upset as you. But you need to be strong. I know it's hard, and it's okay to cry. But we need to move on. Sparrow will recover eventually. We need to be patient..."

April wiped the tears from her eyes. She forced a smile. It was rare that Holly ever spoke to her like this. She pulled back from the hug.

"Okay...I will try."

Holly gave her a weak smile.

"Alright."

The two girls leaned against the tree. They wondered how long it would take for their friend to recover. They had no idea what would be in store for them in the future...


	4. Chapter 4

April; now 15, and Holly; 16, were sitting sitting quietly on a cart in the gypsy camp. Both had wooden swords equiped on there backs, but not like the toys they played with when they were younger. Theresa gave them to the girls to teach them to fend for themselves. Theresa had told them earlier that day that she wished to talk to them and to wait there for her. After several minutes of waitng, Theresa finally approaced.

"It is time you both started your training for the adventures that lie ahead of you. Training to become heroes."

Both girls looked up with bewildered expressions. April spoke up.

"Heroes? Like in the old stories...?"

"Yes. Both of you and Sparrow must all learn to become heroes. You will make actions that will change the world. And perhaps, you may be led to the man who killed your friend that night you left Oldtown."

The two girls exchanged quick glances. Holly lifted her head to the older woman.

"Fine. What excactly do we have to do?"

"Your training will focus on three major areas. First, you must learn how to properly swing a sword, to learn about close combat. Then, you must learn to shoot an arrow, or even a gun for ranged combat. And in time, you can even learn to use spells on your enemies."

Both were silent for a few short seconds. Holly stood.

"Alright. Teach us to become heroes..."

She looked back at her friend, who nodded and also stood next to her.

"Very well..." Theresa stated, "Then go back to Sparrows cart. You should find several items there, including two swords and two crossbows. We will begin your training at once."

Both girls nodded and ran to the cart to grab the items. April reached for a crossbow.

"OW! The damn thing gave me a splinter!" she yelped as she pulled the tiny piece of wood out from her finger. Holly picked up a rusty longsword.

"Wow. This stuff is all junk..."

"Well, no kidding!" April said, still irritated from the splinter.

"It'll have to do. Just pick it up and be little more careful..."

They grabbed all the stuff and headed back to meet Theresa, where they also found Sparrow, long had been recovered from her injuries, standing next to her.

"Good. Now you can all begin." Theresa said, "You will all train hard, and it will take a long while, so be prepared."

With that, they all began their traing. Trying hard to become heroes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over a year had passed. And all three girls had grown strong from their training. Theresa had told them that there was one more thing they had to do.

"Go into that tomb in the middle of Bower Lake. When you reach the end you will be stronger, much stronger. April and Holly will go too. They will need to use the special power you will find as well."

With that, the three girls entered the cave. Determined to find this "special power" that Theresa spoke of. It was a fairly long passage, and was rather uneventful. The cave was inhibited with nothing but beatles, which the could kill with a single slash of their sword. They had hoped for a bit more.

Throughout the cave Theresa would occasionally speak to them through Sparrow's Cullis seal. Eventually, they reached the end, walking across a stone bridge into a large room with peculiar paintings all over the walls. Theresa spoke through the seal.

"Beyond these broken doors, lies the Heroes Guild. For Centuries, this Acadamy trained the most supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins."

She went on talking about how the guild eventually burned when heroes became hated and feared. She also spoke of a tale about a hero from many years ago who suffered a great lose at his young age, but eventually grew strong and defeated his enemy. She told the girls to step in the light and awaken their blood.

After the girls did so, they could feel a new power within them. Then they were told that they must learn a will ability to leave. Sparrow chose shock, April chose inferno, and Holly chose blades. Altogether, they sent a blast of spells to power up the cullis gate. They ran to it and transported back to Bower Lake. Theresa once again spoke through the seal.

"Well done. You are now able to use your new powers as you see fit. But I must meet with you in Bowerstone Market before you wander off on your own quests."

The girls all smiled at eachother. They had done it. They had finally become heroes. They walked off together, ready to take on the world if they had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Holly and April walked together through Bowerstone Market. They decided it would be a good idea to get some shopping done before they start any quests of their own. They had spoken to Theresa earlier that day. She told them of the Spire, where Lucien currently is. She also spoke of the three heroes they would need to find to stop him. The Pilgrim; hero of strength. The Mage; hero of will. And the Thief; hero of skill. Sparrow had already left to find the hero of strength at the Temple of Light in Oakfield. The two girls arrived at the town blacksmith.

"We should buy stronger weopons before we go anywhere." Holly said.

April nodded in agreement. Luckily they both had money from some bandits they fought earlier. April bought herself and iron katana and a turret pistol. Holly bought an iron longsword and a flintlock rifle. They paid the man and left. They explored the town a while longer, occasionally buyings items they thought may be useful.

"Alright.", Holly said, "That's enough shopping. Let's get moving."

"Right." April replied, "We should see if Sparrow needs any help."

"Fine. She headed out to Rookridge. Let's go."

The girls passed by Bowerstone Oldtown, which had changed remarkably since they lived there. Since Sparrow turned those arrest warrents into the gaurd all those years ago, Oldtown was now a nice little district of Bowerstone, free of poverty or criminals. Admiring the changes to their hometown, they eventually left and headed out to Rookridge. It wasn't long before they heard someone call for help.

"HELP! BANDITS!!!"

Holly and April bolted to the scene. They stopped to find an old, wealthy-looking man surrounded by about five or so bandits.

"C'mon, old man! Give us the gold!" One called out.

"Yeah! Give us all your stuff!" another threatened.

The girls stepped up to them.

"HEY!" April yelled. "Leave him alone!"

The bandits looked at the two girls. What seemed to be the leader of the group smirked at them.

"Yeah? And what's a couple of little girls like you two gonna do about it?"

The bandits laughed. Holly and April both scowled.

"Little girls...?" April growled.

Both pulled out their swords.

"Let's teach them a harsh lesson..." Holly said before she lunged toward the bandit. He just barely blocked her attack, letting their blades clang together.

"Get her, boss!" the other bandits cheered. April looked over at them and smirked. She bagan swinging her sword at all of them.

April and Holly cut their way through the bandits. They killed all of them till just the leader was left. Then Holly jammed her sword into his stomache and ripped it out. He fell to the ground caughing up blood before he lay motionless, dead at their feet. The old man bowed his head in thanks.

"Th-thank you." he said.

"No problem!" April said with a big grin on her face. With that, the man slowly walked off.

Holly was still looking down at the leader. She flung the blood off her blade and placed it on her back.

"Low-rank lightweights." she growled.

April turned her head, raising an eyebrow. Holly looked at his headband, suprised when she saw the symbol on it.

"Uh...Holly? You okay? What are you staring at?" April asked. She looked down, noticing she was staring at the headband.

"What's wrong with his headband?"

Holly snapped back to reality and looked back at April.

"It's nothing. C'mon. Let's go."

April looked oddly at her friend, but shrugged it off and ran after her.

It wasn't long before night came. Feeling a bit tired, and not wanting to travel much in the dark, they began to set up a small camp. Holly got the fire wood and started a fire. She also caught a rabbit and got some vegetables to make rabbit stew. When it was done cooking she handed April her bowl, who made a slightly disguted face.

"How could you eat a cute little bunny?"

Holly growled. April was always a picky eater.

"Shut it and eat. It's all we've got."

"Okay, okay. Thanks." April reluctantly began to eat.

After they ate, they sat by the fire. It was completely dark outside. April looked up at her friend who seemed lost in thought.

"Holly..."

Holly looked up at her.

"What?"

"Why were you staring at that bandits headband...?"

Holly sighed.

"You're still going on about that, huh?" she stretched. "I recognized the symbol of the black dragon on it..."

"Oh...well, recognized it from where?"

Holly looked back up at her friend.

"It's the symbol of my father's bandit gang..."


	6. Chapter 6

13 long years had passed since Holly had last seen her father. And yet, that fateful night came back to her as if it were just days ago. The people in her small town screaming, their lives taken by a group of bandits, known as the Shadow Serpents, raiding the town. And leading them was her own father, whom was well-known as Fang. Hidng in a small alleyway was a young Holly. Her mother told her to run and hide, and so she did. Once things had died down, Holly came out and ran home, only to find no one there. Holly never knew what became of her mother that night. She was alone.

Holly explained her story to April, who listened intently. It was the first time she'd told her story to anyone. April had a puzzled look on her face.

"But didn't you know your dad was a bandit?" she asked.

Holly sighed.

"No. I rarely even saw him because he was usually out visiting other towns. Well, now I know why."

"But why would he attack your own town? And didn't your mom know he was a bandit? Why would she have a kid with a man like that?"

"Because he's a sadistic asshole. And how the hell should I know?! She was probally raped or somethng. Who cares?"

Holly was growing angry at her friend's constant questions.

"But...why did-"

"Shut up! Stop asking questions and go to sleep already, damnit!" Holly yelled.

Holly turned over so her back was facing April. She closed her eyes. April had a hurt look on her face but she laid down as well. Eventually they both fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly awoke in early morning. She stretched and saw her friend, still sleeping. She brushed herself off and stood. Then she walked over to April and kicked her gently in the stomache, causing the other girl to groan.

"Wake up. It's mornig already!" she said.

April just groaned again and turned over. Holly growled.

"Quit being lazy! We've got to get going!"

She kicked her friend again, a little harder. April sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Damn. Would you quit kicking me?" she asked.

"Only if you'll quit being a lazy ass..."

April grunted and rose to her feet. She shot a small glare at Holly. Holly just ignored it and grabbed her equipment.

"C'mon. Let's get moving."

April lazily grabbed her belongings and followed her friend. They were still heading to Oakfield, which wasn't much further. They ran into few obstacles. Some bandits, a few hobbes, nothing special. Eventually they reached their destination.

"Finally!" April said happily, "We're here!"

Holly just took a quick look around the area, filled with farms and houses and crops, and began walking forward. They started heading towards the temple. They stopped when they saw Sparrow walking towards them.

"Sparrow!" April called. She ran towards her friend with a grin. Holly followed behind her.

"Hey, Sparrow!" April said, "Where's this hero? We thought we'd come and help you out!" April looked excited. But Sparrow just gave her an apolegetic look.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I already went through the cave...and Hammer, our hero, just teleported back with Theresa only minutes ago..."

April's faced turned to a pout, like a face you'd expect a child to make. Holly sighed.

"Well, mabye if you'd get up a bit earlier, we could've gotten some of the action..." Holly stated.

April looked backed at her with a glare.

"Shut up. I didn't sleep in much later than you!"

Holly just rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Oh, well. It doesn't matter now..." she said.

Sparrow gave them an apolgetic smile.

"Well, sorry guys. Anyway, I'm heading out. See ya!"

They waved goodbye and looked back at eachother.

"We came here for nothing!" Holly said angrily.

"Well, mabye not. Now that we're here, we might as well hang out awhile. We could have some fun..." April said hopefully.

"Well, I'd hate to come here and not do anything...."

April grinned and grabbed her friend and ran down to the tavern. They stayed there for awhile. Having a few drinks, meeting new people, and actually having a decent time. It wasn't too long till early nightime came, and the bar got a little more crowded. Holly and April were sitting together at a table, conversing. A dark-skinned man had been watching them for just a few minutes. He had tan skin, blonde, thin hair under a hat. He wore an open vest, shownig off his chest and stomache. He wore gaunlets that just coverd his forearms and he had sapphire-blue eyes. He grinned as he watched the brunette girl talking to her blonde friend. Slowly he began to approach the two girls.

"Helllo, miss" he said while looking at April, "Can I buy you a drink?"

April looked up with a grin, while Holly had a suspicious look on her face.

"Well...I've already had a couple, and I don't want to have too much..." April said politely.

"Aww...a pretty lady like you ought to be having more fun..."

April blushed. She'd never been called a "pretty lady" before. Hell, she'd never been called a "pretty" anything. Holly rolled her eyes at the stupid flirting.

"The name's Isaac. May I ask yours...?" he asked politely.

"Umm...my name's April..."

Isaac looked down and noticed the battle equipment on the back.

"Hey, nice weapons...you some kind of adventurer...?" he asked while pulling up a chair, causing Holly to quietly grunt. April smirked.

"I'm a hero!" she announced proudly. Isaac gave her an amused look.

"Really? Well, I can't say I've ever really heard of ya..."

April rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I'm just starting out as one...I haven't really done much of anything yet..."

"Ah...Well, that's ok. I'm sure you'll become a fantastic hero!"

April grinned and blushed once again.

"Hey...uh...I hope you don't think it wrong or anything of me to ask, but...would you like to come over to my place? I was gonna invite a few friends over for a little party. You and uh...your friend can come as well, if ya like..."

April was just about to answer when Holly stood from her seat.

"We gotta go." she said before grabbing her friend by the arm. Isaac watched her with a confused expression.

"Oh, well...mabye just for a few min-"

"No. We're leaving."

April glanced back at Isaac before being dragged out by Holly. Isaac watched them leave.

"Damn..." he said.

Holly dragged April out on the dirt path near a farm, away from the tavern. April pulled away from her.

"What the bloody hell was that about?!" she shouted.

"Are you stupid? The only thing that guy was interested in was getting in your pants! And if I wasn't there, he would have succeeded!" She shouted back.

"He was inviting other friends too. It was just gonna be like a party!"

"Yeah. A party full of guys probally all trying to get in your pants. Trust me, you're better off satying away from guys like that..."

April growled.

"I bet you're just jealous!"

Holly gave her a confused look.

"Jealous of what?"

"That I can actually get a guy if I want! Look at you, you practically look like a dude! Even your chest! I actually have something there. You just have little lumps. I actually look like a gir-"

She was cut off when her friend punched smacked her. She grabbed the spot that had been hit and glared at her friend. Holly just turned around.

"C'mon" she said, "We're leaving"

She started walking and April reluctantly followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes passed and both had cooled down. April looked up at her friend in front of her.

"Holly...um...I'm sorry...about earlier..." she said timidly.

Holly looked back and sighed.

"I'm sorry too, ok? Just forget about it..."

April nodded and followed her friend down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Holly awoke the next mornig. She sat up and saw April was still sleeping. She yawned and stood, walking over to grab her rifle. She walked off into the forest, leaving her friend there to sleep.

April awoke to the smell of something cooking. She sat up and looked over at Holly who was just about done cooking deer meat. Holly saw she was awake and handed her some.

"Here..." she said, "Eat this..."

April thanked her and began eating. Holly finished cooking all the meat and began eating as well. It wasn't too long till they both finished. April looked up at the blonde girl.

"What should we do next?" she asked.

"Well... I think we should check back in with Theresa. I wanna get a good look at this Hero of Strength too..."

Holly stood and began packing up her things.

"C'mon. We should get moving..."

April nodded and got her things ready. They both walked off towards Bower Lake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cullis gate inside the guild emitted a blue light, from which two heroes appeared. They stepped out of the light and walked torwards the three people they saw.

"Nice of you to join us girls..." Theresa said.

Holly stepped up with April close behind.

"Right..." Holly said, "so now that we found the Hero of Strength, what excactly do we-"

"WHOA!" April exclaimed.

Holly looked back at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I-is that the Hero? The Hero of Strength?" she asked anxiously.

"Uh...yeah..." Sparrow replied, "She is..."

"Whoa...she's HUGE! Look at those muscles! No wonder she's the Hero of-"

April was cut off with a hard punch in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?!"

Holly glared at her.

"Are you stupid or something?" she said angrily.

April shrugged.

"What? I'm just saying... what did I do wrong?"

Holly brought her palm to her face. The large Hero rolled her eyes and ignored the two girls bickering.

"My name is Hammer." she said, slighty annoyed.

April rubbed the back of her head.

"Heh...Sorry. My name is April. And this grump here is Holly. Pleased to meet ya." she said while pointing at her friend, smirking. Holly just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway..." Theresa began, "I believe that our second Hero, the Mage, is in Brightwood. There's a powerful Will user there named Garth. You will find him in Brightwood Tower. I have seen a vision of him toiling with some ancient technology there. Surely he intends to stop Lucien, but he cannot do it alone. Sparrow, go inform him of our intent."

Theresa looked over at the two other girls.

"You two should go along. I sense this may be more dangerous. Hammer, you should remain here. With Lucien still searching for Heroes, it's safest for you here..."

Hammer scoffed, but agreed to stay there, at least until the real action starts.

With that, the three girls walked into the cullis gate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April stretched, letting out a long yawn. They were somewhere in Brightwood by now.

"Are we there yet?" April asked.

"No." Holly grunted.

"It shouldn't be too far now..." Sparrow said.

April sighed.

"I hope we get there soon. My feet are killing me..."

"Quit your complaining," Holly said, "We'll be there eventually..."

April ignored her friend. They kept on walking. It was quiet in the woods. Just a bit too quiet for Holly's taste. She felt as if someone, or something were following them. Suddenly, a group of bandits apeared around them. The biggest one laughed and stepped up.

"Hold it right there, ladies! What are three pretty little girls like you doing wandering in these woods?"

"Yeah!" another one said, "You might get hurt!"

"Bandits in the woods..." Holly said, "Of course..."

"Alright," the large one said, "You girlies drop everything you have, and we may let you live..."

The bandit's laughed. They all grabbed their weapons.

"Hey, Boss!" another bandit said, "Make 'em drop their clothes too!"

The boss laughed. He reached up and scratched the stubble on his chin.

"That ain't a bad idea..." he said with a nasty glare.

April and Sparrow glared at their disgusting remark. Holly just stared. She stared at the huge bandit, looking at his tatoo on his left bicep. She saw a black dragon painted on his arm.

"Damn..." she thought, "Where do these guys keep coming from...?"

"HOLLY!" April yelled, "C'mon, let's kill these bastards..."

Holly snapped back to her senses. She looked at her friends and nodded. The bandits laughed.

"Kill us? Yeah right! Get 'em!" the leader yelled.

The three heroins charged at the bandits. They began to cut their way through them, one by one. The sliced through them with ease, and eventually only the leader stood. Seeing he was clearly outmatched, he fled.

"HEY!" screamed Holly, "Get back here!"

Holly ran after the bandit through the woods. April turned to see her leaving.

"Wait! Holly! Come back!" she called before trotting off behind her. She looked back at Sparrow.

"Go on ahead! We'll catch up!" she yelled before disapearing behind the trees.

Sparrow gave a confused look, but continued her journey through Brightwood.

Meanwhile, The two girls were running through the woods, chasing the bandit.

"Father..." Holly thought, "I haven't seen or heard of you or your men in years...are you...back?

They ran through the woods, pursuing a great chase.


End file.
